


[Vid] Tom Cruise Crazy

by thirdblindmouse



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/pseuds/thirdblindmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fandom: Singin' in the Rain<br/>Song: "Tom Cruise Crazy", by Jonathan Coulton<br/>Length: 1:15<br/>Made in January 2012 as a festivids gift for be_themoon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Vid] Tom Cruise Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [be_themoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/gifts).



> Fandom: Singin' in the Rain  
> Song: "Tom Cruise Crazy", by Jonathan Coulton  
> Length: 1:15  
> Made in January 2012 as a festivids gift for be_themoon.

Password: **festivids**

[Download options](http://thirdblindmouse.dreamwidth.org/139222.html)


End file.
